Tears of Ebony
by Dark Akuryou
Summary: A different take on what could happen if Hiei told Yukina he was her brother. Angsty. Done in collaboration with Mikomi Tenshi, who was too lazy to get her own screename.


Mikomi Tenshi: Hiya, minna! Yup, you don't know me. ^ ^;; I don't have a screename yet. But Akuryou does! 

*points to Akuryou*

Akuryou: …cheapskate won't get her own screenname…

Mikomi Tenshi:  ^ ^;; Hehe. Anyways, this ficcy was done by me and Akuryou…uh, mainly Akuryou…but it's purely angst, so that's all the warning you're gonna get. It's a different look on what could happen if Hiei told Yukina he was her brother. One shot, kinda short. Rated PG just in case. 

Akuryou: _This_ is what has been delaying Broken Rose…

*shakes head*

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

**Notes**: It goes from Hiei's POV, to Kurama's, back to Hiei's. Though, that should be rather obvious…

**Tears of Ebony**

**By Akuryou and Mikomi Tenshi**

I knew it.

I had known from the start she wouldn't want me. Why would she? Outcast, heartless, friendless—all of these, and more, described me. How could I ever compare to her sweet gentleness? How could I have _ever_ thought she would accept me?

My lungs burned, my legs ached, but I kept going, darting around the trees as I fled from Genkai's temple, already miles away from the place. Away from them. Away from her.

Yukina. 

I choked back a sob, my pace slowing somewhat. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. And more to the point…

I didn't want to.

She was crying. I held her to my chest as she cried, tear gems rolling down my shirt and landing unnoticed on the floor.

"Yukina..." I began gently. She tightened her hold on my shirt and looked up at me, eyes red and puffy. 

"Why…of all people, why him?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh, torn between my best friend and—for lack of a better word—my girlfriend. But Yukina's and my relationship went far deeper than that ningen term.

"I-I always imagined my brother as…kind, and caring." Yukina sniffled. "H-Hiei's…so cold…"

"Just like your own ki, little one," I said softly. "Like you, he can be just as cold and emotionless when needed. But Hiei was raised believing it was needed _all_ the time. Deep down, he's just as sensitive as you." I paused before adding the final statement.

"And you hurt him."

Yukina flinched at that. Another tear gem joined the dozens already lying on the floor.

"Hiei spent his entire life based around finding you, Yukina," I continued mercilessly. "He endured great agony to get the Jagan implanted so he would be able to locate you. He lost all his youki; became youkai of the weakest level, all to find you. He spent years rebuilding that strength. All for you."

"Stop it!" Yukina cried, pounding her delicate fist against my chest, not doing any real damage. I looked down at her sadly, knowing I had finally imprinted on her how much Hiei truly cared.

Yukina stiffened suddenly, teary eyes going wide.

"No…dear gods, what have I done?" she whispered. I frowned.

"Yukina, what…?

Then I felt it, too. A massive buildup of ki energy. Hiei's ki energy.

The Dragon.

"Hiei!"

I collapsed in a small clearing, dropping to my hands and knees as exhaustion finally took its toll. My shoulders shook as tears ran down my cheeks freely. I didn't give a damn if anyone or anything saw. It hurt so badly…

Managing to focus somewhat, I looked down to see a small pile of gems lying on the ground. They glinted black.

Like me. 

That only tore another sob from my throat. I went limp, sprawling atop the results of my pain.

I had nothing.

I unconsciously began summoning the very last bit of my ki, calling the Dragon, tempting it with the raw energy. It roared as it arrived, twisting off my arm and blasting into the sky above me. I felt its fiery glare.

"Help me die," I whispered to it.

The dragon was shocked. I found that funny.

It felt my pain. It hated me with every fiber of its being, but it felt my pain. And it would help me. I was its master. But it wanted to know why.

"There is nothing left for me here," I murmured dully. "Kurama will protect Yukina now. She'll be better off…without me…"

The dragon bellowed out a flare of fire suddenly as I let loose all control I had over it, expanding to its full size. I closed my eyes.

_I have freed you, dragon. Now free me._

Darkness, darkness like my soul, engulfed me.

An ebony gem fell to the ground.

And then there was nothing.

~Owari~

Akuryou: Mhmm. The result of an odd mood and Mikomi not letting me update Broken Rose until I helped finish this. Go figure. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
